Hold Me Tonight
by Love Is Courage Baby
Summary: Drunk Sex. Sure, it seems like a good thing at the time. Bella and Edward become best friends after a one-night stand, But Bella is in love with Edward. Bella's hiding a secret. Will she try and hide it or tell Edward and risk losing him? AU, Lemon
1. Preface

**~ HOLD ME TONIGHT ~ PREFACE**

**Disclaimer: Okay this will be the first and last time I say this. **

**I do not own Twilight. The amazing Stephanie Meyer does. **

"Everything will be okay," He said softly. He was comforting me. Me. But he was the one who was about to say goodbye to the world. "How will it be alright? How? Because I cant see how everything will be okay." I was starting to hyperventilate. But I would be strong enough to let this happen. "It will be okay, Bella. I promise you that." He said and kissed my hand. "But I love so much. You've been there for me always." I sat next to him on the hard bed. I rested my head against his shoulder. "Thank you for all the love and joy you've brought to my life." I said softly. "No, thank you." We stayed still for a moment, while the nurse came and prepared. "Just promise me one thing." I said. "Of course Bella." tears began to stream down my face faster than before, I knew these would be our last words. "Hold me and never let go. I feel safe in your arms." I barley said the words, but he heard me. He wrapped his arms around me and hugged tightly. I did the same to him. The nurse came over then "Are you ready?" she asked softly. He started to cry again, but nodded. "I love you. I always will." He said as the nurse put the syringe into his IV.

"I love you," I whispered softly and kissed his forehead. As his eyes slowly closed, tears ran down my face. The beeping slowed on the monitor and came to a stand still. My throat felt like it was about to close, as my heart felt like it would burst from the pain this was causing me.

I looked back up to his peaceful face, that sweet smile still there, and I couldn't comprehend what had just happened. Even though he was gone, it still felt like he was here beside me.

I just stayed there, in his arms and I went back to thinking of how life used to be.

___________________________________________________________________________

**Hiya! **

**What did you all think of the preface?? Its depressing, but trust me the story wont be like this all the way through. This is my first all human story so don't be too hard on me. Im going to upload the first chapter soon =) Please review!! **

**Twilight-Kicks-Ass**


	2. Chapter One

**~ HOLD ME TONIGHT ~ CHAPTER ONE**

**~ Bella's POV ~**

It was a perfect summers day in Seattle, where I had been living for the last 3 days. I had moved here from the little rainy town of Forks, Washington.

My best friend Alice Cullen was staying in the same dorm as I was, we have been friends our whole lives, and can never be separated. Except when Alice wants to go shopping and play Barbie Bella.

My brother Emmett was attending the same college with his girlfriend Rosalie, who where staying in the dorm across from us.

Emmett was in his second year at college, where he was studying to be a doctor. Rosalie was studying art, Alice still didn't know what to do and I wanted to study journalism.

"Hurry the fuck up Bells! Were going to get some food." Emmett called from the hall. Emmett and I where like best friends. We never fought, we never yelled, except when he got over protective about who I dated. He used to run into my room when I was 16 with a baseball bat and threaten the guy I was seeing. I ran downstairs and hugged my big brother. Emmett was the size of a bear but had the heart of a teddy bear. He was a big softy on the inside. And an immature one at that.

We went to Wal-Mart and did some shopping, Emmett went straight to the liquor and Alice dragged me to the clothes. "Ali! I have enough clothes as it is." I complained when she started handing me outfits. "Yeah, but you need some hot new outfits for tomorrow! You want to look your best in case you meet some hot guys!" I rolled my eyes, Alice was just so enthusiastic. "We should get some sexy lingerie too." I just stared at her. "What! It might come in handy. That guy over there is checking you out, by the way." Alice gestured to a hot guy walking past me. "Phss. Sure." I said. "Your never going to get fucked with that attitude. Your going to end up a 30yr old virgin." Ali laughed before skipping off to the change rooms.

20 outfits later, we went to Bed, Bath & Beyond. We still needed a few essentials for our dorm. But when shopping with Alice, a few things will turn into a house full of stuff.

After a fun day of messing around and unpacking, I felt uneasy. Tomorrow I would start college. And I was scared shitless.

"BELLA! WAKE UP!!" I Heard a small, but high pitched voice yelling at me. Alice was jumping up and down on my bed. I groaned and rolled over so my face my buried into my pillow. "Go away." It must have been about 6am because the sun was only just starting to come up. I felt a sharp tug at my foot. "Alice! Go away! Its too early to be awake." I continued to protest but Alice refused. She let go of my foot and sat on my back. "Ugh. For someone so small your very annoying." She laughed, "Aw I love you too Bells!" I rolled my eyes and tried to get up. "Um Alice. Can you get off me." I laughed. She jumped off me and started jumping up and down. "Oh my fucking god! Where starting college today! How awesome is that?!" I eyed her suspiciously and ran to the kitchen. Yup. My suspicion was right, Alice had made coffee. Alice and Coffee just never work. Actually, Alice and Sugar don't work. "Alice, How many cups of coffee have you had?" She came running up to the kitchen and grabbed another coffee cup. "Um… eight… I think.. Or was it nine… I don't remember." She went to poor another cup but I snatched the cup out of her hand when I noticed she was shaking. "Fucking hell. What are you trying to do Ali? Replace all you blood with coffee?" I laughed when she pouted and tried to grab the cup from me. "No way, you've had enough. Lets go get ready." I took her hand and dragged her to my room.

I ended up wearing something simple, though that's not the look Alice wanted me to go for. She wanted me to wear a short yellow dress. I ran over to say good morning to Emmett. But I stopped at the door when I heard moaning. I rolled my eyes, Em and Rosalie are always having sex. Its very annoying when there doing it when your in the next room. I was slightly glad when he moved out.

Alice and I said goodbye and decided to meet for lunch at a cute bistro down the street. It was like I was starting high school again.

I stood outside of my first class and mumbled to myself, "I can do this. Everything will be okay." Then I walked into class.

**~ Edward's POV ~**

Class started and my best friend Emmett started talking. "Do you want to come to my party tonight? Its just going to be close friends. And you can finally meet my sister." He asked. "Yeah, that sounds like fun. Is Jazz coming too?" "Of course he is, he wouldn't miss an opportunity to beat your ass at x-box." Em laughed. I met Emmett and Jasper last year, were all studying to be doctors. We all used to be roommates before Emmett met Rosalie. We ended up kicking him out because he kept having loud sex and doing it everywhere around the dorm.

I got into Seattle college on a music scholarship but my passion now is not only piano but medicine. "I'll try and hook you up with someone tonight. You really need to get laid, your always grumpy." Jasper said, as he walked past us, late for class as usual. I rolled my eyes. They kept trying to set me on blind dates. But I never met anyone who was really special, and didn't like me just because of looks. "Can you guys stop pimping me out? And stop trying to pawn off my virginity." I laughed. "Whatever _Mr Virtue_…" Em chuckled. I ignored them and listened to the teacher.

**~ Alice's POV ~**

On my way out of class, I got a message from Emmett.

_Hey Ali, u want to come ova to my dorm tonight? Im havin a party. Bell's is coming. And I got some friends I want you 2 meet, x Em. _

A party! Awesome! I replied quickly and said I wanted to come. I almost forgot I was having lunch with Bella. I hailed a taxi and went to meet her. I was hell pumped at meeting some new friends tonight.

"Hey babe!" I ran and hugged Bells. We had only been apart for 3 hours, but it felt like a lot longer than that. We were inseparable. "How's class been?" I asked once we sat down. "Great, I was freaking out at first but once I got inside I was fine. What about you?" "Yeah its was fun. Im really excited about Emmett's party tonight." Bella rolled her eyes, "No you excited about getting drunk." she laughed. "bitch." Bella smiled.

We ordered then and Bella asked me something I never thought I would here her say. "Can I borrow that yellow dress, to wear tonight?" I stared at her. "You want to wear a dress? You never wear dresses." I stated the obvious, In the 19 years I have known Bella, she has never worn a dress. "Yeah… I want to look nice. Emmett said we can meet some of his friends." She shrugged. "Yay! Bella's becoming a girl!" I squealed. She rolled her eyes.

**~ Emmett's POV ~**

"Fuck, Rose." I moaned. She was bobbing her head up and down on my length and it felt amazing. I looked up at the clock and realised it was 8.30, everyone would be here in like 2 minutes. "Shit, ugh," I was struggling to get the words out "Rose. People are gonna be here soon and...fuck… no we cant." She was making things worse. I weaved my fingers into her beautiful blonde hair and guided her head. I heard a knock at the door. "Shit. Hang on!" I yelled. Rosalie picked up her pace and I felt myself getting really close to cumming. "Fuck. Yes!" I screamed as I released into Rosalie's mouth. She smirked at me and walked into the bedroom. I cleaned myself up and answered the door. Bella and Alice where standing there, Bells rolled her eyes and walked in. "You're an animal." Alice said. "Thanks" I laughed. "Bells. Your wearing a dress…" She was wearing a yellow dress. I have never seen Bella wear a dress. Ever. "What? I wanted to look nice." She mumbled "Grab me a beer, please." I turned and smiled at her. "Are you 21?" "Are you?" Smug bitch. I went and got 2 beers. I handed one to Bella and she lost her smug smile.

I put on some music and sat next to the girls. Rosalie was still getting ready. "This is an awesome party…." Alice said. We all laughed. I grabbed Bella's hand and started dancing with her, or try and get her to dance. she couldn't dance shit. We heard a knock at the door and I went and opened it. Jasper and Edward where there. "Edward?!" Alice yelled, when she saw him. "Alice! Holy shit. I haven't seen you in ages." Edward and Alice hugged, that left me and Bella looking confused. They turned back to us and laughed at our confused faces. "Edward's my cousin. But we haven't seen each other in years." Alice explained.

**~ Bella's POV ~**

Mother fucker. That's Alice's cousin?! He's gorgeous. A few more of Emmett's friends arrived and I pulled Alice aside to talk to her. "Holy shit. Edward is gorgeous." I said, blushing. "Oh my god! You like him!" Alice squealed. "Yeah I do." I bit my lip and took another look at him. "Go talk to him! You'd be perfect together, plus he's single and a really nice guy!" For once the idea of asking a guy out didn't scare the shit out of me. I hugged Alice and went to talk to him.

He was probably the most handsome guy I had ever seen. He had bronze messy hair, stunning green eyes, hard square jaw and a melting laugh. "Hi, Im Bella." I said politely. He locked eyes with mine and I thought I would start hyperventilating. "Hello, Im Edward. Its very nice to meet you." His voice was like honey. "Your Ali's roommate, right?" Edward asked. "Yeah, were best friends." He smiled. A song came on that I recognised well "I love this song." I mumbled the same time Edward did. I blushed and looked down. "Would you like to dance?" he asked sweetly. "Im not a good dancer. At all." I laughed, getting redder. "Oh but I can. Im sure I can help you." He took my hand and pulled me close. For some reason I felt extremely comfortable in Edward's arms, even though I had only known him for a couple hours.

A few hours later, Edward and I where really getting to know each other. He was such a nice and genuine person. I felt like we had known one another for much longer than this. "So what are you studying?" He asked me. "Um, im studying journalism. I would love to be a writer for a local paper. What about you?" "I want to be a doctor. My father is a doctor and I think the passion he has for his job makes me want to be part of that." I smiled, he seemed like he was close to his family. I heard a song I liked and grabbed his hand. We danced for a few more hours until Emmett kicked us out.

Alice went off with a guy names Jasper and that left Edward and I alone. "Well um.. I should go." He said. He bent down and kissed me on the cheek. He was so sweet. He turned to leave, but I locked my arms around his neck and kissed him with all the passion I had. He kissed me back with just as much passion. I was drunk, but I knew what I was doing. I grabbed his collar pulled him into my dorm and into my room.

I pushed him onto my bed and straddled him. His hands went to my dress and pulled it off. He kissed my chest and stomach. I unclipped my bra and threw it somewhere in my room. "Beautiful." he murmured. He continued to kiss my chest as I took off his shirt. He gently rolled over so he was on top of me. I felt him hard against my thigh and I moaned. My hands went to his pants but he stopped me. "Are you sure, Bella?" He asked with sincerity in his voice. "Fuck yeah." I said. He chuckled and let go of my hands. I undid the buttons of his jeans and pushed them down. He moved slightly so he could kick his pants all the way off so now he was only in his boxers. His hand went up my thigh and pulled of my lingerie. He started to kiss down my stomach but it stopped him. He looked up, confused. "Fuck me. I need you. Now." I breathed the words. His confused turned into a sexy smouldering look. He whispered into my ear, "Oh I plan to fuck you so hard that you wont be able to walk." I moaned at how sexy his voice sounded when he was talking dirty. I pulled off his boxers and revealed all of him to me. And he was huge. "You ready?" he purred. I nodded quickly. I almost screamed out when he entered me. It felt amazing. He pumped into me over and over again. And I felt a strange feeling in my stomach. My first orgasm was close. As he got faster I was moaning his name over and over again. I finally got over the edge and exploded. He came closely after, screaming my name. We fell asleep in each others arms.

I woke up in disarray. My head my pounding and I had no idea where I was. I slowly opened my eyes and gasped. Next to me was a naked Edward. What have I done?

**~ End Chapter ~**

**Please review!! Reviews are awesome! XD let me know what you thought of the first chapter and of the lemon (Its my very first lemon) Be nice please! Im a newbie at AH and Lemons.**


End file.
